warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Artifact Auction
Greetings everybody, welcome to our Weekly Artifact Auction! Here we have the finest artifacts up for bidding, sold through the Artifact Roadshow. New arrivals and old favorites constantly appear throughout each auction. Our system is easy to master and similar to other institutions, but with a twist. Instead of the highest dollar amount winning an artifact, the best effects will win ownership. Simply put, interested bidders must place forwards an effect (and sometimes origin) for a showcased artifact. Users may bid multiple times to edit their effects or offer up a completely new set. (Place revisions in bullet point list format with newest versions on top). Bidders may vote for themselves, but it is encouraged to choose the most apt effects. Search the site beforehand to see if it is already mentioned elsewhere to help you create suitable effects, which are marked with an asterisk at the end. Each poll will be given at least 5-7 days to create suitable effects. Afterwards the voting system for each artifact will be installed for 3 days time. The user with the most support will gain ownership of said artifact. The particular artifact will be listed as transferred and the user given ownership (a partially completed page with basic infobx setup). Sold artifacts listing multiple effect(s) will remain on the page until the buyer completes the page; afterwards, it is asked that user then remove. Users that submit virtually the same effect will be grouped together on the ticket and listed as co-owners if they win. Artifacts that either have no effects submitted or have a majority vote find all listed effects unsuitable, it will be listed as unsold and temporarily taken off the catalogue. New lots are to be listed every Friday or Saturday, from which users can start the bidding process. On Sunday the winning bidder’s names are released, the starter pages are created and the next set of lots is posted. Signed-in users may submit their own artifacts for listing; however, the auction will only take a total of five user artifacts per week to limit overcrowding. All artifacts provided for sale are unmade red-links without effects. Provided below is a sample auction: William C. Davidon’s Dolly *Yoterras88: Removes sensitive documents by embedding it in furniture. Fri *KwerinMacLoqk: Directs user towards government secrets. User will feel the need to infiltrate/expose them. Wed *Asterix07’Gray: User’s protests against issues will lead them towards unprotected incendiary material that can harm the opponents structure or public image. Sun **Steals the most personally valuable and sensitive possessions out of a building when wheeled out an exit. Desire to steal intensifies each time. Thu **Lets user see through redacted files. Fri William C. Davidon’s Dolly Yoterras88 KwerinMacLoqk Asterix07’Gray None Week 1 Winners William Coffin Coleman's Arc Lantern: Garr9988 Vulcan's Hammer: Prof. Draco Osiris' Flail: Mr.123 Weeks 2 and 3 Winners Simeon Bourgeois' Torpedo Shell: Wilesjeffery2152 Arthur Conan Doyle's Pipe: GunjiBunny Susan Nolen-Hoeksema’s Glasses: Wilesjeffery2152 Penthesilea's Spear: Mr.123 Preserved Hardtack from the Civil War: Wilesjeffery2152 Pier Gerlofs Donia's Compass: Mr.123 Spirit of St. Louis' Propeller Spinner: Garr9988 Maitreya's Purse: Mr.123 Preston Brooks' Cane: Garr9988 Dorothy Liebes' Ball of Yarn: Garr9988 Père Fouettard's Whip: Garr9988 Week 4 Winners Stone from the "Wailing Wall": GunjiBunny Ferruccio Lamborghini's Ferrari Clutch: GunjiBunny Zoroaster's Bones: GunjiBunny Erno Rubik's Box: Mr.123 William James Sidis' Bookcase: Prof. Draco Ogier The Dane's Shield: Garr9988 Week 5 Winners Abraham Ulrikib's Caribou Pelt: Scalec Frankie Avalon's Suntan Lotion: Scalec Week 6 and 7 Winners Daikoku's Mallet: Garr9988 Wat Tyler's Lance: GunjiBunny Sandstone Bricks from the Pyramid of Giza: GunjiBunny John Sutter's Pickaxe: GunjiBunny House Peters, Jr.'s Mop: GunjiBunny George Cayley's Coat: GunjiBunny Ghostbuster Proton Pack: GunjiBunny Blaise de Vigenere's Inkwell: GunjiBunny Week 8 Winners James Henry Atkinson's Mouse Trap: Garr9988 Anton LeVey's Bible: GunjiBunny William Murdoch's Boiler: Garr9988 Leatherface's Chainsaw: GunjiBunny Loukas Notaras’ Turban : Scalec Steel Girders From Warehouse 12: Scalec The Wright Brother's Wright Flyer: Scalec Davy Crockett's Racoon Skin Cap: Scalec James Cook's Mahiole and Feather Cloak: Mr.123 Thomas Townsend Brown's Gravitator: Mr.123 Louis Vuitton's Suitcase: Garr9988 Richard Chase's Steak Knife: GunjiBunny Chuck Jones' Glasses: ElsaRules!!! Week 9 Winners Red Clown Nose : GunjiBunny Bugsy Siegel's Knuckle Dusters :GunjiBunny Sphinx's Nose and Tablet : ElsaRules!!! Charles Baudelaire's Second Volume of "Les Fleurs du mal" : GunjiBunny Lisa del Giocondo's Teeth : Wilesjeffery2152 Lily Tomlin's Rocking Chair : Mr.123 Johnny Depp's Scissor Gloves : Mr.123 Louis Chevrolet's Helmet : Wilesjeffery2152 Loránd Eötvös' Torsion Balance : Mr.123 John Hancock's Quill : ElsaRules!!! Week 10 Winners Original Swear Jar : Mr.123 Orson Welles' Microphone : Wilesjeffery2152 Sputnik's Antenna : Mr.123 The One that Got Away : Prof.Draco Polybius' Scytale: Wilesjeffery2152 Rock from the Cave of the Winds : GunjiBunny Dana Scully's Cross Necklace : Mr.123 Kurt Cobain's Sweater: GunjiBunny Mary Worth's Mirror : GunjiBunny Saturn V : Mr.123 The Straw that Broke the Camel's Back : GunjiBunny Week 11 Winners Cuchulainn's Post : Mr.123 Phone Booth from the Mojave Desert : Mr.123 René Descartes' Drafting Quill : Mr.123 Jim Robinson's Army Bag : Mr.123 Richard Dadd's Color Wheel : Mr.123 Francesco Maria Guazzo's Hands of Glory : Tajjas Tyr's Right Hand : Mr.123 Fort Sumter Cannon Ball : Mr.123 Week 12 Winners Jesus Christ's 3 Crucifixion Nails: ElsaRules!!! Igor Sikorsky's Helicopter: GunjiBunny Shizou Kakutani's Geometry Set: Mr.123 Headlamp from Dagen H: GunjiBunny Henry Every's Parasol: GunjiBunny Michiel de Ruyter's Crest: GunjiBunny Manco Cápac's Staff: Mr.123 George Martin's Original Studio Master of "Rain": Mr.123 O. H. Kahn's Piggy Bank: Wilesjeffery2152 Silk Sash of Mulan: GunjiBunny George Bernard Shaw's Academy Award & Nobel Prize: GunjiBunny Clark Wiley's Cage: GunjiBunny Fiorello La Guardia's Sledgehammer: GunjiBunny Week 13 Winners Gilbert Vernam's Paper Tape: GunjiBunny John Langdon Down's Stencils: Mr.123 Jester's Mask: ElsaRules!!! Margaret Hughes' Stage Dress: Mr.123 Trismegistos' Emerald Tablets: ElsaRules!!! Elsie Mitchell's Picnic Basket: ElsaRules!!! Robert Crisp's Cricket Bat: Mr.123 Plutus' Key: Mr.123 Maurice de Sully's Three Gargoyle Statues: Mr.123 M.R. James' Glasses: Garr9988 Henrietta Robinson's Shawl: Garr9988 Hetty Green's Shawl: Gunjibunny Week 14 Winners Umar ibn Al-Khatt's Sword: Mr.123 Henry David Thoreau's Spade: ElsaRules!!! Jethro Tull's Hoe: Scalec Catherine of Aragon's Wedding Ring: Scalec Ray Price’s Wheelie Bar: Mr.123 Chucky Doll: ElsaRules!!! Sir Godfrey Newbold Hounsfield's Prototype EMT Scanner: Mr.123 Orville Wright's Bicycle: Mr.123 Ernest Vincent Wright's Dictionary: Mr.123 Qing Dynasty Vase: Mr.123 Martin Fullam's Jacket: GunjiBunny William Oughtred's Slide Ruler: Mr.123 Icarus' Chains Tibetian Chimes GunjiBunny: Tibetan Chimes Jessie James' Saddle GunjiBunny: Jessie James' Saddle and Safe Jason Voorhese's Machete Masao Asano's Racing Car '42' GunjiBunny: Masao Asano's Racing Car '42' Mark Antokolsky's Mephistopheles Thetis' Necklace / Raphael's Canvas Elvis Presley's Lost Guitar Eskimo Spears Charles Babbage's Original Computer SS Violet, Griffon Dmitry Pozharsky's Helmet Rob Nen's Baseball Glove Daimler Reitwagen / Category:Blog posts